The Fallen Angel Returns
by Fallen-Angel-Phoenix07
Summary: Sequel to CFAHC Lita returns to the place where it all began, but there may be some events that she may not agree with...COMPLETED
1. Starting Again

**_BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE, PLEASE READ THE FIRST ONE THIS IS A SEQUAL TO THE FIRST ONE!!!! the first story is titled Curse of the Fallen Angel Hikaru Crisis read that before you read this, YOU WILL BE LOST!_**

Part 1 ---- The Angle Returns

A young woman around the age of 20 walked down the main street of a small village. Looking around she found no one of familiarity which for her was a good thing. She had really long black hair with the bangs spaced evenly about her forehead, except, she had a thick strand of hair covering one eye no matter which was she turned.

The reason her dark purple eyes were strange, one had brightness, the other had dullness and changed color every time she was in battle, not only that but it hid powers that others seek. This woman's name was Lita Foss, raised to be a ninja assassin of the Hakonaru Clan and daughter of the famous Sinjikt, whom she despised just as much as her unknown grandfather.

Lita was looking at some travelers food when a sudden commotion got her attention.

"You little ingrate, you're not getting anymore food until you pay off your dept." said a very angry lady.

The young man that was on the ground because of her had short blue-gray hair and bright blue eyes. Lita looked at him trying to place him; It can't be, she thought, they can't be around, can they?

The young man had the situation under control and must have felt Lita staring at him, for he turned his gaze upon her, which Lita looked and walked away quickly.

The young man turned his head in a curious way, maybe recognizing Lita, maybe not. Oh well, he thought, I guess it's time to meet Kasuke and Teer, I can't believe those two got married.

Lita was on her way to find a place to stay the night in when she ran headlong into someone with a very hard chest.

"Sorry." Lita muttered, side-stepping and continuing to walk.

Until a ribbon of red caught her eye, turning she saw the back of a head of another young man that had short spiky brown hair, and a girl with reddish-blonde hair that was tied back loosely.

This isn't good, Lita thought, there's only one person I know who wears a red ribbon like that and that is Kasuke Takanaka.

Lita turned again only to run into another person, looking up she saw that this person had eyes that were dark yet striking, and long maroon colored hair.

"Raven?" Lita blurted out.

He turned and looked down being so much taller than she was.

"Sorry?" Raven asked "Uh, sorry, my mistake, I thought you were someone else." Lita replied, and finally continued on her way.

This is so weird, she thought, for some odd reason I'm running into those four now, I just hope I don't stumble into either of the masters path, that is if they're still alive.

Lita didn't find an inn to stay in, so she had to deal with sleeping in a tree, which she chose on inside a temple using her training to stay in the shadows so she would not get caught. Oh well, she thought, it's not like it's the first time.

"HEY YOU!" shouted someone waking Lita up and nearly making her fall out of the tree.

"Yes you, do you have any idea what you've done?" it said Lita looked down to see the Kasuke look-a-like being pointed at by a temple official.

"Darn it why do I always get caught I should've stayed in the shadows." he muttered

Lita frowned slightly, as much as I would hate to get them involved again I may not have a choice, she thought. Then she jumped down in front of him.

"Looks like you need some help." Lita said, looking at the guy.

"Huh?" he said Yup same old clueless Kasuke, she thought turning toward the official.

"Sorry I had to use the tree to sleep, and if you'll excuse us." Lita said bowing, then took Kasuke's hand and jumped back into the tree hiding in the shadows.

The temple official looked around, scratching his head, then shrugged and walked off.

"You get into too much trouble as always…" Lita said to Kasuke.

He looked at her then looked away.

"It just can't be…" he said

"I know, I'm a little surprised myself." Lita replied, then added, "Where is everyone staying?"

"The Shinkotsu temple." Kasuke said

"That old place?" Lita said, then shook her head, "Why?"

"Because both of the masters died…" Kasuke replied

"How?" Lita demanded

"I'll explain back at the temple, come on." Kasuke said, taking her hand and jumping out then running out of the temple they were all ready in.

Once in the streets he let go and started to walk.

"Kasuke tell me what has happened." Lita demanded

"Chaos, trouble, hell, you name every bad thing and it's happened." Kasuke replied

"I see," Lita replied, looking around.

"Hey Kasuke!" someone yelled running to him and hugging him.

"Teer, do you have to be so loud?" Kasuke said

"Hey you're the girl from earlier." Soumur said

"I can't believe you guys don't even recognize me." Lita muttered Then she saw Teer kiss Kasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lita practically screamed.

Kasuke, Teer, and Soumur were looking at her strangely, Lita had a clenched fist and a tick mark was forming.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THAT KASUKE?" she yelled

Kasuke sweat dropped, then replied, "Uh, I guess I didn't think about it"

"What all the ruckus about?" came another voice.

"Oh hi Raven." Soumur said

Raven was about to reply when he saw Lita who's eye was twitching, she had her head turned to the left with her arms crossed.

"It can't be…" he breathed

Lita looked at him from the corner of her eyes then sighed, muttering, "I suppose this is what I get for coming back huh?"

"What?" Kasuke asked

"Well let's see for one, hardly any of you remember me, for two, I--no I won't say it I'm supposed to be nice…"Lita trailed off, then after a moment she screamed in frustration gaining a lot of attention from passerby.

"That's it, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back until my mission is finished!" Lita said turning and started walking.

Suddenly she felt someone turn her around and put her into a hug. Blinking a couple times she saw it was Soumur.

"Whoa…" Lita breathed

"I should've realized it was you from the start, sorry Lita." he said

"I can't believe it's really is you." Raven added

Teer didn't say anything, which was just fine with Lita, but she was amazed that it was her.

"Sorry girl we thought that you had died or something." Kasuke said

"You honestly think just anyone or anything can kill me?" Lita said with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not nothing can kill you except for what I have in store for you." came a male voice from above them.

Lita and the others looked up, but Lita was to attack first. Only to get thrown back, she landed with a thud, but got up instantly.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me." Lita said with a smirk.

The man who had long dark red hair and green eyes, landed down on the ground across from her. Lita charged head on, slashing this way and that always keeping it random.

"Whoa, she's improved a lot." Soumur said watching in amazement.

"You can say that again." Raven agreed.

The battle was soon over, Lita had one of course, she whipped the man's blood from her blade.

"Everywhere I go it's trouble." Lita muttered standing with one hand on her hip.

"Come on you guys it's almost sun-down lets get back to the temple." Kasuke said, putting an arm around Teer's waist.

"Not just yet, it seems my battle isn't quite over." Lita said, taking out her second Katana.

As if on cue a woman stepped out, Lita obviously knew her because her eyes narrowed, showing much hate in them.


	2. Wounded Soul

"Kira, I should've known!" Lita said

"Quite some friends you've found Foss, I shall make sure they get put into place in the plan, thanks, oh and here's some things for you to play with." Kira said disappearing.

Lita closed her eyes just as creatures made of earth formed, at least eight of them. Kasuke and the others watched amazed as Lita began to glow a dark purple and she transformed into her other form.

"Let's go!" she challenged, summoning a new weapon of hers.

The earth creatures didn't stand a chance but Lita was about to go back to her normal form when she was hit from behind with a holy blade, then kicked in the stomach making her fly back towards the others, her glaive landing mere inches from her face.

"Looks like I've finally found your weakness Lita Foss, you had better watch out, because here I come." Kira said

Lita sat up as fast as she could grabbing her glaive, then stood up. Kira and Lita ran at each other, Lita raised her glaive and swung it in a high arc cutting Kira.

"You've got to be quicker than that," Lita said, then half yelled, "Silent Death Reborn"

Kira was engulfed in a dark flame, just as Lita fell to one knee, then when she was completely gone Lita fell all the way forward, fainting.

Raven moved forward picking her up the street being clear now. He was amaze at how light she was, yet she carries something as heavy as a glaive, he thought. They went back to the temple where Soumur and Raven tended to Lita's wound.

"Who would've thought that she would come back." Soumur said "I know, it's almost like seeing her come back from the dead." Raven agreed.

"Well she did leave us." Teer said not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

"So, that doesn't mean she's not the same, which I think she is but with other attributes." Soumur said

Teer's eyes narrowed, but she just turned up her nose, taking Kasuke's hand and walking quickly away.

Lita woke up in pain and to see Raven staring down at her. She yelped and moved wrong putting more pain and strain on her wound

"Whoa, whoa, be careful Lita, you're going to hurt yourself further." Raven said

"I've been through worse." Lita replied looking at her wound, or least tried.

"Where have you been for four years?" Raven asked

"Wandering around trying to get rid of the freaks who are after me, what else?" Lita said trying to turn and look at her wound.

The reason for this was because Lita wanted to see if it had made a cross with her last battle scar on her back. Sense she couldn't turn around to see it she asked Raven if it did.

"No it comes to a point though." he replied

"Oh joy," Lita said sarcastically then stood up, "Where's Kasuke"

"Training a I believe, why"

"No reason"

Lita walked out heading to the area where Kasuke was, and leaving a surprised Raven, She's gotten cold hearted, he thought, that's not good.


	3. Attacked At Night

Kasuke was training behind the temple in the forestry area, thoughts and memories of the time he had met Lita with the others were flowing through his mind, as if haunting him. He didn't even notice when Lita stood watching him, that was until she said something.

"You seem troubled." she said looking at him coldly.

Kasuke stopped and turned to see Lita standing there with the coldest look in her features.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come up." Kasuke said

"That's obvious." Lita replied, why do I care, she thought.

Kasuke was slightly taken aback, whoa I didn't realize her anger radiated that much, he thought, frowning slightly.

"Did you not think I wouldn't come back?" Lita asked

"What, no, it's just, Lita, no one thought you would be back all that soon…" Kasuke said

"All that soon? Why is 4 years too soon for you? I knew I shouldn't have come back here, especially sense I thought that this shit would happen," Lita said with her fist clenched and head bowed, "How could I have been so foolish to believe that I could actually live a somewhat normal life here with those that I cared about…  
"That's the only thing that's been making me still live, is the prospect of having people to come home to"

I can't cry, she thought, I've grown so cold that I don't have any tears left, why does this have to happen to the best of people. With a frustrated cry of anguish Lita punched a wall, not feeling the blood on her hand from the impact.

"Kasuke, I've become so cold and heartless that I can't feel pain anymore, I don't feel anything except anger and jealously, hate, and anguish, I've had so many battles I don't mind killing people anymore, even the innocent"

Kasuke stood there, stunned, this couldn't be the kind hearted fun-loving Lita they all knew and loved.

"Lita, how-what-I don't get…" Kasuke began,

He found it hard to get what she was saying, it had all just spilled out. But then he did something that surprised himself and Lita, Kasuke pulled Lita to him and hugged her.

Lita blinked, not saying or doing anything.

"I'm so sorry, Lita, if I had known something like this would happen I would've forced myself to go with you, someone like you doesn't deserve all this, especially when that someone has a heart like you did…This stuff happens all the time but it seems 10 times worse with you"

Kasuke then took the hand that Lita had damaged and wrapped it in one of his red scarves. Then he looked at Lita, who looked back but then away, denying herself of the look of sadness Kasuke gave her. Then Lita stepped out of the embrace, turning slowly away.

"Lita, please understand, had I have known you would be back so soon I wouldn't have accepted, I was forced into it as well, I truly am sorry…" Kasuke said, watching as Lita stopped then continued on her way disappearing into the shadows.

Teer came out at this moment and took a hold of Kasuke's arm.

"Hey, you've been training since this afternoon, let's go and get some dinner." she said

"Yeah, sure." Kasuke replied, trying to hide how miserable he felt, and followed her inside.

Lita watched them frowning slightly, then took up a perch near the dining room and decided to watch the others. Only then did she discover someone else was up there and they weren't friendly either.

Lita took out a dagger silently, about to take them by surprise, but they were quick on the draw. They grabbed her arm and swung her around.

Lita being caught off guard with such an unfamiliar quick attack, did nothing to stop herself from crashing through the wall of the dining, surprising the others so much that Soumur actually started choking.

"Ow, man it's been a while since that's happened." Lita muttered, getting up.

"What a disgrace you've become Foss, to be taken down so easily." said the person.

"Shonra!" Lita exclaimed actually looking fearful.

"So glad you remember me, bitch." Shonra replied

"Who are you?" Raven said standing.

"Who I am to you doesn't matter, what matters is I finally found the witch who destroyed my life." Shonra answered

"How could Lita destroy your life?" Soumur asked

"Because she took needless lives!" Shonra answered again.

"It wasn't needless, they had asked for it, and if they didn't tell you then it should be them that you're angry at." Lita replied, a blue aura suddenly surrounding her.

"They probably didn't have time because of you!" Shonra half-shouted.

"You're so naïve Shonra it's stupid, they had plenty of time to tell you," Lita answered coolly, the aura growing and starting to change to orange.

"You have taken their needless lives and you shall pay for it." Shonra said, taking out a double edged blade.

Lita frowned and took out her katana, Shonra and her faced off. The aura around Lita came to the max and the wind started blowing, Shonra charged.

Lita stepped to the left and swung her blade to the back of Shonra, Shonra in return bent to the side, narrowly missing the blade, and attacked with her own in a wide upper arc.

Lita flipped back, then charged immediately after landing and was able to impale Shonra. Lita then took the blade out and swung the blade to get the blood off of it.

"You could've found out the truth if you had just listened Shonra, but I know you like to jump to conclusions." Lita said, watching her fall to the ground, dead.

The others had witnessed this bloodshed, from a heartless person they once knew loved the world. It was a strange sight to see.


	4. The War

Part 2:  
The Action of War 

Soumur, Raven, Teer, and Kyosuke were all standing or sitting just completely stunned at what they had just seen, everything was a deadly silence that could be cut with a knife and not noticed.

A sudden blast that came from the town caught everyone's attention except for Lita's.

"The Revolutionists must be on the move!" Soumur said, they all heard the screams of terror and fighting.

"Let's see what we can do." Teer suggested.

"Right!" replied the other two with a nod.

Kyosuke was about to say something to Lita when she said, "Don't go and get yourselves killed, I'll be around"

Lita then jumped into the tree in the shadows, her destination, the scene of destruction. The others were completely dumbfounded but left either way.

Kyosuke and Raven immediately went into battle, Teer and Soumur soon followed. By the time they had killed a small portion of the revolutionists they were soon being out numbered.

"Fall back!" someone shouted, "FALL BACK!"

Lita was running but getting her usual attire on, black pants, a deep dark purple sleeveless top, her black hat, the silver buckled belt, her sword was strapped to her hip, and her boots with the silver bindings. The last thing she put on was her trench coat, her hair was tied up as well all except for the clump in front of her eye.

Lita stopped once she came to the seen, and took out her sword and clanged it on metal.

"Those who wish to have this world come to a revolution, should try to see if they can kill me, and whoever has a problem with the Fallen Angel Hikaru come at me!" Lita shouted

There was silence, then half the Revolutionist and half of the others charged, thinking that it would be easy to offset just one person.

Raven and the others watched as all those people charged Lita, but somehow she wasn't killing anyone, only hurting them at vital points to make them immobile or unconscious. There were also just as many people not charging her as the was that had charged her.

"Hey, let's get together and help her!" Raven shouted

The rest of the people obliged, and went into the brawl. Lita took the opportunity to check on the others, even though she could care less what happened to Teer. Seeing that they were all fine she went back to fighting.

After what seemed like eternity it was nearing the end of the battle, and there had been many causalities. Lita hurt the last one of her opponents when she heard a two yelps and screams of pain.

Turning at the same moment as Kyosuke and Teer, she saw Soumur and Raven drop to the ground.

"NO!" Lita shouted, and interrupted last minute fights running over to them, just as Teer and Kyosuke made it.

"A-Awesome challenge there L-Lita…" Soumur said weakly, both of them had a dull look.

"Stop don't speak, friend, save your strength." Lita said, a very slight break in her voice.

The last few people were killed as Lita, Kyosuke, and Teer tried to save their friends.

"Lita, you're still like a sister to me, I'll be sure to put in a…good…word…" Raven said, fading off.

"As will…I…" Soumur added, fading off as well.

Teer broke off into tears, and Kyosuke put an arm around her, looking very broken. Lita turned, closing her eyes, then thrust her sword into the ground with a cry of anguish.


	5. Saddness and Sorrow

"Why…why do I have to lead this sorrow filled life…with no love in my heart…" Lita muttered, though Teer and Kyosuke could hear her quite well, closing her eyes "No one else knows what it feels like…the darkness in my soul has consumed me now…and there's no turning back"

Lita then stood up looking around at everything, then bowed her head clenching her fists. For once since she had turned 16, Lita cried. Her knees failing her again, she fell putting her head in her hands and crying.

All throughout the war, dark clouds had been forming, and the thunder and lightning had stopped. As if the Earth was showing it's sadness at so many losses over the years, it began to rain.

For a moment, Kyosuke actually saw Lita with a black wing and a white wing, but it was only for a moment. How has it all come down to this, he questioned in his mind, please let us get through this.

"Look at her, blubbering when she's the one that's killed 75 of the people that are dead…I bet she even planned somehow to kill Raven and Soumur." Kyosuke heard Teer mutter, and he knew by the way Lita was rigid, she had heard too.

Lita stood up and turned, there was a totally different light about her, almost like she was normal.

"You know Teer, you just may be right, I may have killed that much with my own hands, but I've also been repenting," Lita said, Teer looking dumbstruck, "Why do you think I returned, it was the first step in my repentance, after I killed Shonra, I silently vowed not to kill again unless it couldn't be helped, and I am now able to resign from my position"

At these words Kyosuke looked up, the wind blew at this moment as well and Lita had wings protruding from her back, but that wasn't what surprised him it was the fact that she now had two normal eyes.

"Your curse, it's been lifted." he said

"Yes." Lita replied, then continued, "Kyosuke, even if I can't have you, I will always protect you, all you need to do is call"

With that Lita flew off, Kyosuke watched her until she was out of sight.

"Thank you Fallen Angel Lita Foss…" were the last words he said about her for a while……………

"About six months after that, Teer couldn't stand the fact that Kyosuke still had feelings for Lita, so she broke it off and married someone rich and did her every beck and call," said a woman with shoulder length brown hair and dark purple eyes to younger girl that had brown hair speckled with black and maroon colored eyes.

"Did Kyosuke-sama ever find Lita-san?" as the little girl

"Yes, they did find each other again, Hitomi, Lita and Kyosuke are your great grandparents, that's why we're to see their graves tomorrow"

Hitomi looked mesmerized at this information, but nodded staring up at her mother.

She smiled at Hitomi and told her to go play, then she looked up at the sky, oh grandma, grandpa, I wish you could see your only great granddaughter, you would be proud, she thought, then watched Hitomi play with her friends.

Hitomi and her parents visited the grave of Lita and Kyosuke the next day, written on the grave:

Two special souls torn apart but brought back  
Together in the combine efforts of sadness and love,  
Here lies Lita Foss and Kyosuke Takanaka  
Rest in Peace For Ever More

Hitomi would never forget the story she had been told by her mother. . . . .


End file.
